


Distance

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 The Return Part 1, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic that Rodney had never felt more adrift than since he’d left a floating alien city for land-locked Nevada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "lost cities" & “In your world you’re only a phone away, but in my world, you’re too far to feel” (“Paloma” by Carbon Leaf) (bonus: no dialogue)

Rodney set his desk phone back in its cradle, and took a deep breath. 

The clock by the door— the analogue Earth clock, that ran on twenty-four hour Earth time— told him he’d been talking to John for three hours, and it hadn’t felt like enough. Rodney wouldn’t have thought they had talked that much when they were on Atlantis, but it seemed that every time they hung up, hours had passed when it had only felt like minutes.

It was ironic that Rodney had never felt more adrift than since he’d left a floating alien city for land-locked Nevada, but then he’d never really had anyone to _miss_ before. He missed Teyla and Ronon, too, of course, and Carson, Elizabeth and Radek… but it was John that he still expected to be there. 

Only a few years ago, this would have been Rodney’s dream job— a lab in Area 51, projects of his choosing, a staff of sycophants— but that was before he’d been part of a team, before he’d learned to let other people into his life.

Rodney looked at his phone again… then woke his computer from sleep mode, and began searching for cheap flights to Colorado.

They might be stuck on Earth, but he didn’t have to be alone anymore.

THE END


End file.
